


Who is the Red Hood?

by Squintyfist (ErzasCake)



Series: Babbles, Drabbles, Blurbs, and Scraps (aka old WIPs) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, He's just telling the story, I haven't really fleshed him out, I'm new to this so I think its a chara study im not sure, Original Narrator Character - Freeform, POV Original Character, Rough Draft, The Oc is just for plot, This is just me working out Jason as a character, i just got tired of this sitting in my folder, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzasCake/pseuds/Squintyfist
Summary: An unknown character with meta powers captures the Red Hood and exploits him for their 'channel' and viewers.
Series: Babbles, Drabbles, Blurbs, and Scraps (aka old WIPs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605421
Kudos: 14





	Who is the Red Hood?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early 2018 while I was trying to get an understanding of Jason's story ((In my DC timeline at least)). Plus, I like how I worked the POV in this and want to share it. It's not finished, but hopefully, once I get back into the swing of writing, I can finish it.
> 
> I'm really excited and nervous to share this with you guys since I wrote this when I was in the fandom for only about 7-9 months and was only _just_ scraping the top of the DC/Batman lore/mythos. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!

_ ** **A screen is turned on. On it one sees an image of ((idk a beaver?? A creepy smile?? No, that’s too much like the Joker.)) It’s an unpleasant picture. The mouth starts to move and someone begins talking** . ** _

“I have a special gift for all of you! Does anyone remember the second Robin? Some of you, eh? Well here’s a refresher! He wore the same outfit as the first and was much shorter than he is now. He was known as the ‘_Adorable yet Violent One_’ by those in the well off areas and as ‘_The One Who Cared_’ by those in the not well off areas. He was the Robin that the East End favored.   
  
"He was known for his ability to make the Batman smile and laugh and for being quite violent to those that hurt women and children. He was also known for trying (and sometimes succeeding) to act his threats out. If he said he was going to stuff your head up your butt, then well, he was most definitely going to try before the Big Guy pulled him off. He meant his threats and would try to act ‘em out. That was why he was known as the ‘_Adorable but Violent One._’   
  
"The reason he was gifted with the name ‘_The One Who Cares_’ by those in poverty is that he had shown that he did indeed care. He would comfort those hurt and injured and he seemed to understand at least some of their pain. He was also labeled as such because of his violence to those that hurt women and children, including those that worked corners. **((More to this part…))** He would often be seen giving out blankets and socks to those on the streets, too.

“You might also remember that he suddenly disappeared and Batman went on a rampage soon after. He was never seen again… Or so we thought. Everyone is familiar with the alias he uses now, but barely anyone recognizes him as the smiling, joke-cracking, adorable bird he was. He still cares but he's _definitely_ more violent than ever before. People who don’t abide by his rules live in fear that they’ll be the next target of his righteous anger. He’s known as the scourge of Our Underworld. He’s the Red Hood.

“Yes, yes, I know. How could anyone make that connection, how could anyone even think that? It’s true, though. And while I don’t have all of the details, I do have a basic idea of what went down to make him the ‘_Rogue Knight of Gotham._’******

“It all started back when he was still our ‘_Bird of Hope._’ When Garzonas’ son was arrested for raping Gloria, he used his call not for calling his father but for tormenting Gloria. According to some 'sources,' Robin was there and immediately went to take the phone to talk to the lady. It was too late though, she had already hung up. Now here is where things are not known and are just speculation. This is probably what went down; Robin goes to Gloria as fast as he can but is too late and finds that she has hung herself. He then goes back and finds out that Garzonas’ boy is out and is full of anger. He confronts Felipe and maybe he pushes him off the balcony.***** Batman sees this and is angry that Robin broke his number one rule. Robin is fired.

“Now, one would think that that’s what caused him to go off the path. But no, we’re not even in the middle of the story. We have no idea what happens in the middle, all we know is that the ‘_Prince of Clowns_’ is a big part of it. The biggest rumor is that the madman killed Robin. But seeing as how he’s still here, it probably didn’t happen; but hey, it’s still a possibility. All these heroes seem to be dying and coming back these days. Another popular rumor is that the Joker kidnapped and tortured our bird. **((Add more rumors))**

“**((Rest of the story up till UtRH))**

“Woah! So that’s the speculative story on his disappearance and his re-emergence as the ‘Red Hood.’ A lot to take in, huh? I bet now you’re wondering why I talked about all that and what happened to my present to all of you. Well, I’ll tell you now, they’re related. My gift to all of you is the ‘_Rouge Knight_’****** himself!”

**The camera pans around before settling on a figure hanging upside down from the ceiling.**

“Yup! That’s him! Still pretty intimidating even when unconscious and upside down - like a bat. I’m not going to tell you how I got him, but you should know that it was with careful, long-term planning. Our boy Red here is a lot smarter than we give him credit for. For those of you who don’t know what I’m talking about, then you should maybe take a dip into the fandom side of our city, along with the criminal gossip. People tend to think of him as more brawn with some brains, but it turns out that he’s quite balanced! He is very, very smart. I almost didn’t succeed in getting him! He recognized the trap for what it was but luckily I had a backup. It was a crazy back up plan, but it was so crazy that it worked!

“Ha, you probably want me to get to the point, don’t cha? What if I told ya there isn’t any point? What if I told you that I just captured him to see if I could? Would ya call me an idiot? Or would ya know that that’s not like me at all? Haha, yeah okay, I hear ya, I hear ya. Ya want me to stop stalling.

“What I have for you is his memories. We’re going to find out what his story is, once and for all…”

_ **The camera fades to black, but the guy is still talking.** _

“I know the old viewers know what I’m talking about, but to my latest viewers, I’ll explain. I’m what some like to call a Meta. Yes, I know, Our city doesn’t like metas, they’re always causing trouble. I’m one of the better metas. And I am _quite_ unique. I’m able to see into memories and show them to others, but I can’t take the feeling of the memories, I can only take the memories and present them as if they were a movie, a movie from the third person point of view. I know, I know. How can I take the MEMORIES and show them as a third person? Simple, I combine the world’s and the subject’s memories and make it into a movie. Amazing, I know. Now, let’s see what happened to our boy Red Hood.”

_ **An image comes into view. The screen shows a small boy, a red-headed woman, and a large, drunk man. The woman is on the floor, bruised/beaten and unconscious; the boy is crouching over her as if to protect her, and the man has his belt in hand and is using it as a whip. The camera seems to lower itself to the boy’s height and looks up at the now almost intimidating man cracking his belt. The view shifts slightly to get both the boy and the man in the picture. The boy’s shoulders are trembling like he’s trying not to cry but not succeeding. A few seconds later the voice starts speaking again** _

“Oooh, it looks like we got a typical Crime Alley family here. A drunk, thuggish father and what seems like a drug-addicted mom. Turns out that this is one of Red’s earliest memories… Him, trying to protect his mother from his father and only getting hurt in the process. It seems like the typical beginning of a typical street thug. I wonder what happened to make him not be our common thug…

_ **The screen shifts to what looks like a happier scene. The boy is sitting in his mother’s lap, both happily looking at a worn picture book. The ‘camera’ moves around to look over the woman’s shoulder, showing the page the two were on.** _

“Now isn’t this adorable? Mommy and son reading together…”

_ **The ‘camera’ shifts again to look at the boy’s smile.** _

“And that smile! Look at it! So happy and bright! It’s like a tiny sun lighting up the whole room, isn’t it? I wonder what happened to that beautiful smile… All we see nowadays are those frightening smirks. And I mean frightening because wow have you seen what happens after those smirks? Nothing good, that’s for sure. Oh, I got off-topic. Whoops. Well, we’ll skip the rest of this scene, It doesn’t stay all that happy…”

_ **The scene changes and shows the boy older, but not much, perhaps he’s eight or nine. The boy is talking to his mom who is passed out on a mattress on the floor. The boy’s eyes are red and puffy, indicating that he was crying earlier.** _

“Now I’m not sure if you noticed this before, but my powers are limited in the sound department… Sometimes I can understand/hear what they’re saying but other times I can’t, meaning I have to pull what Red here is saying from the context of what happened before. Basically, Red here dropped out of school, third grade, and didn’t have enough money for his mom’s drugs and got punished for it by the dealer. Now I’m not sure as I skipped over it but I think he might have had to pay in another way… If you know what I mean. Some other things happened that I don’t have enough time to show ya, most of it is how he is taking care of his mom. Of how even then, he still protected others. Another thing not shown is that he doesn’t trust men. At all. Anyway, I got to move fast now, meaning we only have time for two or three more scenes.”

_ **The scene once again shifts to show the boy, nine years old, heading home with groceries but stopping to play a quick game with some other kids. The scene changes again to the boy, with groceries back in hand, opening the door to his apartment. He shuts the door and seems to freeze. He gently but quickly put down the bags and ran to the bathroom where we see his mom on the floor. He flops down next to her and puts his head on her chest, looking for a heartbeat. By the look on his face, one can tell that there isn’t one. He crumbles and starts to sob, curling into his mother. He falls asleep there and freaks out when he wakes up. He then gathers stuff into a bag and then cleans up his mom before calling what has to be the police. He then leaves the apartment.** _

“Wow. Isn’t that sad… Hurt to watch, huh? Maybe if he didn’t play with the other kids his mom would still be there… After this Red lives on the streets, sometimes he’s in homes, but he always exposes the terrible ones and that leads to no one wanting to take him in.

**Author's Note:**

> * On Felipe Garzonas, I believe that Jason spooked the guy and didn't make a move to save him until it was too late.  
However, I am uncertain about the reason why he didn't make a move, be it because he was shocked, really really angry or, heck, even both.  
** This is a play-on-words kind of thing that I thought was funny. The words 'Rogue' and 'Rouge' have the same letters and both could be used to describe The Red Hood.
> 
> If any parts/scenes were confusing it'd be really helpful to point them out so that I know what to improve/fix when I come back to this later!
> 
> Also, if you want to comment, but don’t know what to put down, then how about you write your opinion on what you think happened when Jason went to confront the diplomat’s son!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading until the bottom; I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I have! ((From when I was working on it.))  
Please leave kudos if you like it! Thx!


End file.
